pmdfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Pokemon Mystery Dungeon: Knights of Arceus
Pokemon Mystery Dungeon: Knights of Arceus is a spin-off of the popular Mystery Dungeon series. It features a whole new story similar to Naruto trilogy, Kingdom Hearts, Final Fantasy and of course the popular Mystery Dungeon game series. Gameplay: The gameplay is very similar to its predecessors like Red/Blue Rescue Team, Explorers of Time/Darkness/Sky, Blazing, Stormy and Lightning Squad, & Gates to Infinity. But unlike Explorers of Time/Darkness/Sky and similar to other installations, the player pokemon and partner pokemon can evolve during story mode. Legendary pokemon like Lugia, Celebi, Mew, Victini, Deoxys, Shaymin, Phione, Heatran & Genesect can be encountered and obtained more than once since these legendaries can be more than one as seen in the anime series. Unlike its predecessors, you could easily choose your starter similar to how you choose your partner instead of answering questions where you always get the wrong starter. Kecleon is still the most hardest to recruit pokemon in the game (except when you have the Amber Tear and Golden Mask which is still very rare). Rare Candies can be found but however they are very expensive (they cost 500,000,000,000 Pokes per candy). Here, the pokemon you recruited are no longer treated as minor characters unlike its predecessors (note that you could even bring them during story mode in some dungeons). You could now recruit more than 4 pokemon, a limit of six members much like the original Pokemon game and unlike Mystery Dungeon. A newly included one is that you can have hencemen in the game unlike its predecessors In the start of the game, you will stay at the guild of an elite pokemon knight as one of his/her/it's student but as you reached the Alpha Rank, you will have your own guild which can be customize if you evolve. Starter Pokemon have increased unlike before and can now be obtained unlike before. Here is an entire list: -Bulbasaur -Charmander -Squirtle -Pikachu -Meowth -Psyduck -Machop -Cubone -Eevee -Chikorita -Cyndaquil -Totodile -Treecko -Torchic -Mudkip -Skitty -Turtwig -Chimchar -Piplup -Munchlax -Phanpy -Vulpix -Shinx -Riolu -Growlithe -Teddiursa -Buneary -Wooper -Azurill -Wynaut -Pichu -Togepi -Mareep -Elekid -Pachirisu -Snivy -Tepig -Oshawott -Axew New Starters: -Nidoran (male) -Nidoran (female) -Zubat -Oddish -Poliwag -Bellsprout -Abra -Geodude -Ponyta -Gastly -Koffing -Rhyhorn -Horsea -Magby -Dratini -Misdreavus -Gligar -Swinub -Houndour -Larvitar -Seedot -Ralts -Shroomish -Mawile -Aron -Electrike -Plusle -Minun -Spoink -Trapinch -Swablu -Duskull -Spheal -Snorunt -Bagon -Beldum -Starly -Budew -Gible -Skorupi -Lillipup -Purrloin -Munna -Pidove -Woobat -Roggenrola -Tympole -Sewaddle -Venipede -Sandile -Petilil -Dwebble -Scraggy -Yamask -Zorua -Gothita -Solosis -Vanillite -Emolga -Karrablast -Frillish -Joltik -Tynamo -Litwick -Cubchoo -Deino -Chespin -Fennekin -Froakie Legendary Starters (newly included in this version only): -Mew -Celebi -Jirachi -Phione -Manaphy -Shaymin -Victini Plot: Prologue: The story is started with your partner. He is a rookie rescuer/explorer who is just ashamed after his ex-partner, Riolu joined Mokushu Clan, the enemy of Elemental Town. Everybody (Except Leavanny's Guild's Faculty, Team Absorb, Team Masters and Team Avatar) is avoiding him/her even those Pokemon he/she recruited with Riolu left him/her. He/she is having hard time trying to change his/her name's team and was looking for a new partner. While he/she was looking for a new partner, Team Uglies members Electrabuzz, Lombre and Purugly decided to rob his/her money. When he/she went for a walk in the beach, he/she founds the player unconscious. The partner decided to help the player and ask about his/her story about what happened to him/her. The player doesn't remember a thing about his/her past and who he/she is. While the partner helps him out, Team Uglies assaulted them, stole the partner's money and skeddadle off to Bug Forest. The player helps the partner out to retrieve the money and finally caught Team Uglies, who were trapped on a dead end while busily counting the partner's money. After a harsh battle with Team Uglies who ran off from their defeat, the player retrieves the partner's money and went back to Leavanny's Guild. When they went back to the guild, the player was frightened off by Watchog and his students Drilbur and Seviper, who were doing their jobs inspecting for visitors. After calming the player, they went inside, the partner was greeted by Porygon-Z and he mistook the player as an interviewer tring to ask for interviews. After the partners explains about how he/she found the player unconscious on the beach that afternoon unconscious and knows nothing about his/her past so Porygon-Z allows him/her to stay. When they went to Leavanny, the guild's headmaster, the partner explains the same thing he/she explained to Porygon-Z. She asked the partner if the player is his new partner. the partner was not so sure but when he remembered how he/she helped him/her from Team Uglies, the partner claims that the player is his/her new partner. They changed their team's name and the player became an official student of Leavanny's Guild. Characters: List is here Category:Pokemon Mystery Dungeon Knights of Arceus